Project 2112 Alpha genesis 12
by MimiMango2112
Summary: A child with no hope in the real is the last hope for a new world.


Projekt 2112 alpha genesis

By Michael Millan (Mimi Mango)

Prologue:

In the mid 1800's, wars and tortures of human souls tore holes into the heart of mother earth. Many different clans and tribes fought against each other for errors and mistakes. It wouldn't be until a young man came along. Hiding from his past, he brought with him a book, which was a world. This world was peace for those who were in search of it. This young man was known as Sir Augustus De Marzo. He and only himself was the creator of the world known as…

2112

It is a dark night as Zander Gread is sent to his room for poor grades in school. Zander begins cursing through the roof in anger and sadness. Zander's problems aren't just in school: they were all around him. The populars never liked him, his parents gave him up for adoption, and his family always treats him like hell. Lying on his bed crying and hitting his head on the wall, he begins to contemplate suicide as one of his options.

Zander knew that being a loner in the world meant that suffering would come in every direction. So Zander decides to leave his house against his parents' word. Packing his bags with tools that the youngster thought he needed. He leaves his room

"Zander," A voice said harmonically.

Zander pauses. He opens his room and looks around. The room is the same as when he left it. Zander begins to think that suicide would make one hallucinate and hear things. Just when he closes the door, the mysterious voice has spoken again.

"Now is not the time nor the place," the voice replied.

The voice began to sing in an eclectic voice, which drew Zander to his computer. Zander stood in front of his computer expecting his computer to display any messages. The computer turns on and monitor display a violet vortex with a type of mysterious language. Zander decides to enter the vortex. He looks down at his keyboard and sees the Maxxtech v 1.4 device. Without hesitation, he puts it on his ear, presses the enter key, and enters the vortex.

Zander awakens and looks at his hands. He then looks at himself and realizes at he is an anime figure. He also notices that something is on his back. Zander pulls weapon that is crossed. It was a kitana-rifle. "My Child," the voice stated, " I am afraid that the world is in grave danger. I have summoned you to…"

"Who are you?" Zander interrupted, "What do you want with me? Why am I here? In matter of fact, show yourself you bitch!"

"The bitch that you are referring to, is I; the oracle of Angelopolis." The voice answers.

Out of the darkness, a crucified woman appears." I brought you here to help us, the users of the 2112," the oracle said.

"Why don't you move from that cross?" Zander questioned.

" I am a part of server 7-2521.7," she replied, "the city of Angelopoulos"

Zander begins to listen to the information of 2112 that the oracle has to provide him with. She tells Zander about the creator and his intentions to bring peace to not only the inhabitants of earth, but the for the mega verse as well. She also informs Zander that a group of people known as the G-hack is downloading cheats to improve stats to their characters.

"In the process of improving stats, computer viruses were released," the oracle continued, "They were deleting and killing innocent users. I tried to stop the G-hack forces, but they became too powerful for even myself to stop."

The oracle tells Zander that for entering 2112 that he would be forever known as X-cort. After informing X-cort of his mission, her ambience begins to vanish into a wormhole. "But wait" X-cort screams after she disappears"How am I able to stop these monsters be myself? Who will help me"

The light of the wormhole blinds x-cort.

Chapter II

A virus monster is attacking Angelopolis. Users fought the monster, but it is varnible to any of their attacks and chi powers. The monster blows them away. It even devours some of them. As monster terrorizes the mainframe, it sees two users. Its starts charging toward them. "VP" one of the users calls out"Get up! That monster is coming toward us. We must move quickly."

VP jumps on his feet and starts running away from the monster with the other user. He then replies"What is that thing Zen"

"It's a virus. Someone had released it in to the system by improving their stats again." Zen answers.

"There is only one way to outrun the creature" VP states.

The duo begins to dash quickly as velocity could take them, but the monster speed couldn't be beaten. As the evil monster tailgates the youngsters, the youngsters alpha auto morphs into their highly respected vehicles (VP is a skylark and Zen is an F-150)

As the monster tries to devour the young users, a crazed-mad man stands on the edge of a roof-topped building. He watches the youngsters being chased by the monster. He screams out loud"All you pathetic users already felt the wrath of Nirvanas (Neer-von-nis), but that's just the appetizer. The silver platter special is when I absorb its power and become a sigma-ranked user in 2112."

"I could absorb its powers now, but it wouldn't be fun to do that while its currently in such a weak stage" he whispers to himself"I'll wait until it surpasses its early power; the power which I truly admire it for."

"I'll not allow you to complete such treachery you medaling mad-man." says the soft-feminine voice behind him.

The madman turns around and becomes shocked to see the young-beautiful Aurora Z: an elegant, longhaired nurse with a special pistol wrapped around her right hand. Her purple-neon hair blows in the direction of the magical wind as she interrogates"Do you realize how many people you are digitally deleting and actually injuring by improving stats"

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass you glow in the dark china doll" He replies"And besides you are too late. Nirvanas is devouring the mainframe."

"Then I shall see to it that you realizes your misdemeanors" she says"Not only as a user, but as the cursed demon that you are, Tin Rider."

She charges toward the tin rider and unravels her pistol whip in the process. As the tin rider stands in the way of the beautiful fighter, he places his hand on his side and vanishes. Aurora Z looks around for the crazed villain, but gets slashed in the back with the tin rider's blade arm.

"Tell me" the tin rider says"does the mighty Aurora Z lay victim to all her foes including myself"

Aurora Z tries to stand up against the crazed cheater, and receives a swift kick in her abdomen. "Don't worry. I'll make your death slow and painful" The tin rider advises her and laughs out loud afterward.

"Let her be" a mysterious voice commanded.

"Gee, more surprizes"Tin Rider states"What is this, a birthday party"

The Tin Rider looks at the person behind him. "Would you like to join her you puny-little punk" the Tin Rider asks.

"No, but you'll be joining the devil and his minions where you're going" X-cort replied.

The Tin Rider laughs and says" Hey kid, a local circus is looking for a comedian. They just might hire you, but what good would a comedian be when he can't breathe from being slaughtered and sliced up"

The Tin Rider rises his arm blade at the same that X-cort draws his kitana-rifle from his scabbard. They dash toward the each other; one with hope to at least piercing his opponent while the other easily thought to make a bloody massacre. The fight is on the side to the tin rider as X-cort's attacks were being repelled. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and shot after shot. Every attempt by X-cort has failed against the tin rider's golden armor. Aurora lies on the side of the physical duel. She splatters blood from her own mouth, trying to convince X-cort that this was her battle and not his.

As X-cort pants to his last breath, a chanting and an ambient light falls upon the young warrior like rain on a cloudy day. The presence of a cross, a star, and a moon appears and shines over X-cort. He loses feeling in his hands; as he rises to his feet pick up his rifle-kitana. He cocks the rifle and fires an awesome energy blast toward his golden armored nemesis. The Tin Rider is endowed by the energy. He screams to no end as he suffers the flames of the blast. As he calls X-cort's name in vain, he watches his armor crack and wither into dust. The Tin Rider falls to his knees with a his hands covering his face. As is cries, he reveals his face. Both X-cort and Aurora Z are astonished to see that the Tin Rider has no face. It was nothing but mental and crazed waste (a brain).

"You haven't seen the last of me" He yells"But when you do, you'll will be kneeling for mercy you pitiful good doers"

Tin Rider jumps of the building. X-cort goes after him, but sees no tin rider. He says to himself"I hope he falls on his brain."

X-cort walks to Aurora Z to help her up to her feet. VP and Zen run to aid Aurora Z. VP questions"Who are you"

I'm, X-cort" X-cort induces him.

The four youngsters look at the horizon of the sun setting. They see Nirvanas walking and terrorizing the main frame.

"We have to stop that virus" Zen stated"Its not going to stop killing users you know"

"Not without a plan little bro." VP stated.

Aurora Z speaks softly to tell VP and Zen that X-cort is the one chosen by the oracle of Angelopolis. She adds"We make up the art clique. There is another member, but he won't join us today. The Tin Rider is a member of the G-hack clique. The G-hack's goal is to improve their stats to the ultimate limit. They will cheat, steal and kill to do so. We, the art clique, have a mission. That mission is putting these selfish bastards away. Will you join, us, X-cort"

X-cort puts his hand on to hers to seal his word.

To be continued 


End file.
